


Disruption

by Susanne_Ke



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, RobronBonanza2020, god's own country au, rememberingrobron2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27325030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanne_Ke/pseuds/Susanne_Ke
Summary: This is GOC AU so I'm not sure if this fits to the RobronBonanza2020 but it was a good excuse to get this story out of my system. Theme is Love and the quote "I couldn't forget you even if I tried. And believe me, I've tried."
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Disruption

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sarah for your help xx.

A tall blonde man was leaning against a brick wall at the address that his mum had given to him. He looked nothing like a farmhand. Not that Aaron cared anyway, he didn’t need him. He flashed the lights and the man climbed into the car. Aaron nodded his head to greet him.  
\- Roberto, what kind of name’s that?   
\- I’m Italian.  
\- Don’t look like it.  
\- My mother was English.  
That’s all the conversation they had when they drove to the farm.

He had hated it when his parents had told him that they had hired someone to help him with the lambing in the upper fields. Some foreigner because it was cheaper. He had done the lambing for years now, why would he need help.   
“You get it done sooner and can come down to the farm to help your mum to take care of the cows.” His father had said.  
That was true. He knew her mum was struggling to take care of his dad and the cattle alone. 

He pitied his father. There had been time when he had been afraid of him; there had been time when he hated him with all his power but for years now, he had only pitied him. After a stroke, he had been a helpless cripple, tied to the sofa in the living room. When he was a boy, his dad could beat him when he thought he hadn’t done his job properly, when he hadn’t obeyed him or when he just irked him for some reason or another. After several years of his stroke, he was just a human wreck. His other hand was paralysed, his legs could hardly support him enough to go to the toilet, but his mind still worked somehow. He could still do the accounts but that was all. His mother, who had had her fair share of his fist, ignored his constant whining; she hardly listened to him anymore. She was just feeding and washing him without emotions. 

Aaron showed Roberto the little caravan where he could stay before they would go up to the fields. It wasn’t much, just a shelter to keep him warm in the cold April weather; there was a little electric heater which spread warmth that would evaporate through the thin walls in a matter of minutes and a bed that seemed far too short for his long legs. Although he didn’t seem to be bothered he just ran his fingers through his golden locks as he looked around him. Aaron snorted but hid it quickly behind his hand. He could bet that Roberto’s nicely styled hair wouldn’t look like that in the conditions they were going.

He left him there to go and get himself ready to go to a pub in the town. His mundane life consisted mainly of work, work and some more work. To keep the farm going he needed to be constantly doing his tasks and in the evenings he was so tired he hardly had energy to eat. On the rare occasions, he had a free night he went to the pub in town, got hammered and found someone to fuck and this was one of those nights. He needed it because they would be in the fields at least a week.

He rode to the pub on his bike trying to avoid all the muddy puddles on the way. There was a bloke he hadn’t seen before, blonde but not as good looking as Roberto which was neither here nor there. Roberto was no one. This guy was there, willing and ready. After the quick blowjobs in the bogs, he ended up drinking too many pints considering he had to get up early the next morning. 

**  
In the morning, after he had finally pulled his head out of the toilet bowl he dressed to go downstairs. On his way out, he snatched a toast from the table and went outside to let the fresh air clear his head avoiding his mother before she had a chance to berate him. He wondered how Roberto had kept himself warm at night. Spring had not been especially warm, it was still foggy, almost frosty.

He knocked on the door of the caravan and Roberto opened the door so quickly that he must have been waiting for him already. He looked nice and clean in spite of the dreary conditions in the caravan. Aaron could smell the yesterday’s stale beer reeking of his own skin and felt awkward.   
\- You want to go to the house to have brekkie before we start Rob?  
\- I already ate. I was just waiting for you.  
Well okay, so maybe he was a bit late but so what. They would do the farm chores today and head to the fields early the next morning.

They walked around the cowshed Aaron checking the cows that were about to have calves. Roberto watched with interest and checked the equipment and the surroundings, fetching the feed and spreading it to the beasts. He asked some random question every now and then. When he was near him Aaron glanced at him curiously to see a pair of green eyes watching the animals gently. 

During the day, they fetched some more hay and feed from the stock to the barn so it would be easier for his mum to spread it while they were away. They didn’t speak much while they worked. Aaron just told him the basics about their farm. Roberto listened carefully and asked some questions showing he did know farm work, this wasn’t new to him.  
In the evening, Roberto came into the house to eat the dinner with them. He spoke politely to his mum and dad and listened to them. They gave him instructions for the next day although Aaron knew he could have told all of the same details himself when they would be on the spot. Roberto smiled few times to something that his mum had said. That was a rare sight in their home. Their life was dull and joyless, there was hardly ever a reason to laugh. Something in the evening made Aaron twitchy but he couldn’t put his finger on what it was.

**  
Mother gave Roberto an old puffer jacket and gloves and tried to hand him ones too but he didn’t take them. He settled for his thicker hoodie and he had his warm jumper too. He knew he was stubborn and stupid, refusing to take them just to show that he didn’t approve that they had hired a helper, not trusting his skills. He felt a bit embarrassed when he saw Roberto slightly raise his eyebrow. 

It took them an hour to walk to their destination. They would sleep in an old barn full of hay so they dropped their belongings there. Aaron couldn’t help envy as he watched Roberto put the gloves to his hands and pulling the zipper of his jacket up to his throat. The air was even colder up in the fields and every piece of warm clothing would have been nice.

They worked the whole day side by side checking sheep and helping ewes that were ready to deliver. As the day went by Aaron noticed how soft Roberto’s hold of the animals was, the way he held the sheep, stroked their wool, hummed to them. He didn’t treat animals badly but they were just animals to him. Rob seemed to treat them like they were household pets. The gentle smile stayed in his face when he pulled out a wee lamb that almost looked like it was already dead. He took time to massage it and warm it up until it was visibly alive and kicking.

In the evening, they made a fire to heat up water for their supper. They had a basket full of noodle cartons, they just needed to add hot water to them and food was ready. Aaron basked in the heat finally getting his body to melt. He turned from side to side to make the warmth spread all over his body. Suddenly he was aware of Roberto’s eyes on him.   
\- Do you want to take my jacket for a minute?  
Aaron didn’t like the way he was noticing everything all the time. His green eyes were way too observant. He sniffed – No, ta.   
He tried not to sound too unkind. It wasn’t Roberto’s fault after all that he had been childish.

Roberto fetched water from the nearby brook and washed himself wetting his little wash pad in the bucket. Aaron pretended he didn’t watch but it was impossible not to look because it was the first time he saw his body without all the layers of clothes. Even the thought of washing with that cold water made him shiver and if the shivers were caused by something else, he didn’t want to dwell on that. Roberto’s thighs were strong and his arse muscled. The waist was very lean and his chest broad. He stretched himself without an effort as he moved to reach every part of his body. He looked like he was basking himself in Mediterranean sun and not in the harsh wind of Yorkshire. His skin was lightly tanned from living the most of his life under the burning sun and Aaron could see golden freckles scattered all over his body. Aaron had to turn away feeling his body starting to react to the vision he was watching. He leaned on the stone wall and stared at the scenery in front of him without seeing anything.

The barn was derelict, full of hay that was supposed to keep them warm during the night but it was still freezing, despite their sleeping bags. He could feel the slight glow of the warm body close to him in the midst of the hay. It was attracting him like a moth to the flame but his companion hadn’t made any motions to that direction and he didn’t want to make fool of himself. He listened to every move Rob made in the beginning of the night but the exhaustion got better of him and he soon fell asleep.

**  
When he woke up, he noticed the man next to him was a little bit closer, a hand almost touching him. Roberto woke up yawning and took an assessing look at Aaron. As Aaron had predicted his hair was flat on the head, his eyes were still drowsy and his cheeks blushed from the cold and sleep but funnily enough that didn’t make him look any less attractive. Roberto didn’t say anything just raised himself up from the hay bed and walked out of the barn. They started their morning by making fire to heat water for their tea and breakfast. 

Again they were going through the fields searching for ewes to check how close they were to lambing. He noticed he had started to mimic Roberto’s gestures and was taking a softer touch with the animals. It was soothing to work side by side quietly just the wind howling around them. He enjoyed the silence between them, it wasn’t awkward. He was only cursing his own stubbornness as he wished he had taken the gloves his mother had offered him. 

After their meal, Roberto started to walk somewhere. Aaron was curious and followed him. He was standing on a rock at the edge of field. He looked like a bloody model, what was a bloke looking like that even doing here in the middle of a muddy field in this god-forsaken country.  
\- This country is so beautiful. So green and lush.  
He looked around him trying to figure out what Roberto saw. All he saw was boring endless fields and meadows. The only vision that interested him was standing next to him.  
\- Why are you here?  
\- We had a farm in Italy but it just didn’t pay anymore to keep it. The cheap fruits and vegetables from China are destroying the market. Only big farms that use illegal immigrants paying them next to nothing can afford it. And the global warming is slowly making the ground brown and barren, soon nothing will grow there anyway.  
\- Are you some sort of an expert?   
He snorted.  
\- No, I just keep my eyes open, watch the news and read.  
That stung. Was the guy trying to make him look stupid because he didn’t have time for all that. He was drained after a day in the farm. He looked at Roberto his eyebrows frowned.   
\- You think I’m thick or summat?  
Roberto realised what he had said and how it affected him.   
\- I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to have a go at you. I know your hands are full with work. I just know it from my own experience, that’s all. I’m surprised you are still hanging in there. The farm I’m going after this is the future of farming, a big farm with a loads of foreign workers, mass production. It’s the best way to make it profitable.  
Aaron relented. It wasn’t like he didn’t know they were already hanging in there by the skin of their teeth. So he settled to admire the view again. Roberto’s jeans were tight, pressing along his strong thighs up to the very visible bulge. Too bad the puffer jacket was hiding his broad shoulders and chest.   
\- You look fit too.  
Aaron was startled. He hadn’t noticed that Roberto had watched him raking his body up and down. He just huffed. Yeah right, he was a regular dream, his face beaten raw in the constant cold wind, working out all the time. He hardly bothered to wash during the weeks, just when he went out to get drunk and fucked. He was blushing but he knew it couldn’t be seen because the cold wind had already made his face red. He felt uncomfortable and turned to walk back to their camp.   
He had seen the way he looked at him on the fields, he had said that he was fit and it would be days before he could go on the pull. He was restless while they ate their dinner trying not to show his inner turmoil. Roberto told about his life, about his mum who had died when he was a teenager. Rob was maybe about couple of years older than he was but it felt like he had experienced so much more than he had.

He hesitantly decided to wash up too when he saw Roberto go to the brook. He took a bucket but he stayed behind the barn for his wash. He wasn’t confident enough of his body to boldly flash it the way Rob had done. He had already dressed his jeans back on when Rob walked by him. He saw his appreciative look wandering over his torso.   
When they lay on the hay, his heart was bounding as he tried to decide what to do. He heard the hay rustling beside him and twisted to watch at Rob. He was met with an intent look from his green eyes and he understood their meaning. He plunged towards him and was met with just as hard force. 

The lust that had tingled between them the whole day burst into frantic grabbing and tearing each others clothes off the way, reaching for their naked bodies. It was hasty and loud. He was surprised when he got a hold of his dick, it was even bigger than he had thought. When he made a move to turn him on his stomach Rob reached for his jeans and took lube and a condom out of his pocket. Aaron wouldn’t have guessed him to be so well prepared but that made everything easier. He covered his fingers heavily with the lube. He couldn’t wait to sink them between the lush cheeks under him. He stopped for a moment when Roberto moaned loudly as he pushed his first finger in but after he relaxed his muscles Aaron didn’t hold back his hunger. It was messy, pure heat and lust no tenderness or hesitation. It was satisfying their needs in the quickest way possible. But still, it was somehow different. Roberto was strong, more dominating than others he had been with. Not shying to show what he wanted, taking what he desired and that made him feel weak.

**  
In the morning, the first thing he saw were rays of sunshine coming through the cracks in the wall. The light made Roberto’s golden hair shine and the freckles on his bare shoulder were like little drops of honey. He had never before woken up in the same bed with his hook ups. He didn’t know what to do so he waited until Rob woke up to see what he would do. He woke up slowly, stirring his eyes, looked at him.  
\- Morning.  
And he smiled. That felt weird, was that how it was supposed to be? Rob leaned towards him and kissed him lightly. Another new experience. He never cared for kissing. He never kissed unless the other guy did it but he didn’t really see the point of it. But Roberto’s lips were soft and tender. Almost too soft to get up but Rob jumped up and put the jacket on and left to make a fire for their breakfast.

During the week, he gradually learned to enjoy their days spent together. In some ways he started to understand Rob and see some things with his eyes. Or maybe it wasn’t really what he saw but with whom he saw it. Maybe the lightness in his mind made everything easier, the moments more meaningful, the life more colourful. 

When they ate their dinner by the fire, the darkness closed them into a bubble in which they could talk personal things. Aaron told something about his childhood, not in detail but things that still darkened his mood sometimes. Roberto told about their farm that had gone down years before.   
\- Dad left it to my brother but it was already going down and his stupid stubborn ways just gave it the final blow.   
\- Did you want to be a farmer?  
\- Not really. I don’t care for the farming but I do care for the animals. But it’s the only business I know and I think I could be good at managing a farm if I had my own. But that’s just a pipe dream, I’ll never get that kind of money.  
\- Sounds like awful lot of trouble, I’m quite happy for things to be as it is now. But I reckon you’re right, it won’t keep us afloat long.  
\- You should try something new, try organic meat.   
Aaron knew Roberto might have a point in what he said but he didn’t want to think about it. It wasn’t his problem, his dad was still making the decisions.

In the nights they had best sex he had ever had. After their first hasty encounter, they took it more intensely. Rob taught him to take his time, he tried different ways to make him come. He could tease him with his hands and his tongue for ages making him beg. He never expected to get so much pleasure of it; sex had been more for the release. He learned of himself that he could even enjoy the satisfaction he could give to another person.   
Sometimes they lay in their hay bed, Rob lazily stroking his black curls. Or they would spoon and Rob whispered foreign words to his ears. He didn’t understand them but he liked the way his breath tickled his ear.  
He just wished the week wouldn’t go so fast. But there was no way turning back time, eventually their week would be over. 

**  
One day it was the time to gather their belongings and start their way back to the farm. Aaron felt a weird wistful gnawing feeling inside him, his feet came heavier by the minute.   
When they arrived back at the farm the cows were mooing in the barn. The sound alarmed them and they sprang to the house. They found a note on the table saying his parents had gone to the hospital because his dad had another stroke. They fed the animals first and drove to the hospital. 

Chas was looking dead tired sitting beside the hospital bed.   
\- I’m sorry luv but it doesn’t look good. They expect him to have only few days left, maybe only hours. It’s better for you two to go back home and take care of the animals.   
\- Roberto was supposed to leave when we came back.  
\- Maybe he could stay couple of days more? Just that we’ll get over the worst.  
She smiled wearily as she looked at the blonde man pacing restlessly in the corridor outside the room.   
Aaron nodded and didn’t want to think of the relief he felt inside. Neither one of them said it out loud that the worst meant his father’s death. 

When they got back Rob was about to pick up his backpack to go to the caravan but he took hold of his wrist and nodded him to follow him. He led them to his bedroom where they left their bags to go to the cow shed. Rob looked surprised but almost a shy smile spread on his face when he looked at Aaron. After their chores Rob offered to make them dinner. He was grateful because he knew it would have been beans on a toast if it was up to him. 

He stayed back to change the bed linens when Rob went to make the dinner. He didn’t care much of that kind of things but he had learned that Rob was much more aware of his cleanliness and he felt his bed was stinking. His bed wasn’t very wide but at least it would be a real bed instead of prickly stack of hay.

He heard noises of a pan sizzling as he walked downstairs. Rob was stirring a sauce on the stove and asked him to taste it. He blew on the spoon first to cool the sauce and tasted it carefully. Then he took hold of Aaron’s chin and put the spoon to his mouth. It was like an explosion of taste. Food had always been to him something you had to eat to stay alive. He could have lived by eating only toast for all he cared but this was something else. Suddenly Rob licked his chin, he said there was a drop of the sauce. He felt incredibly close to him, the way he never felt before with anyone else and tried to hide his blush. Roberto had set the table too, not only thrown plates on it and it actually looked nice.

Their meal was pleasant. He enjoyed eating, enjoying the company. They spoke about the things they had experienced during the last week, about his father’s situation, about their farm. He dared to dream there would be couple of nights more spent like this, like Roberto was somehow part of this life. 

After their dinner, he run himself a bath but when he was about to step in Rob was there too, naked all of a sudden. He welcomed it though their tub was small and they could just about squeeze themselves in it. They washed each other with lingering motions and when they dried up themselves, he guided Rob towards the bed. It was narrow for them, they were cramped in it but it didn’t matter because they didn’t need to have space between them. Their movements were more languid than before in the cold barn since they didn’t need to keep themselves from freezing. Roberto’s hands probed all over his body, feeling its curves and soft spots and the muscles in his back developed during the years of hard work in the farm. Roberto lay himself on his back, ready for Aaron and reached for the bottle from the chair that was serving as a nightstand. However, this time he wanted to make it different. He squeezed himself to the narrow spot between Roberto’s body and the wall, encouraging with his motion for Roberto to lift himself up. He had bottomed couple of times before but he usually didn’t like it. It was easier to get what he wanted by a blowjob, a handjob or being on top. He wasn’t keen on having anyone inside him, not that he was absolutely against it. But with Rob he had an urge to try it, to give him the same pleasure he got when being on top. He had become curious during the week what it would feel like with Rob.   
\- Are you sure?   
He looked like he wasn’t sure if he was reading the signs right.  
He just nodded, too excited to get a voice out of his throat. Rob turned him on his stomach first and after licking his way down his spine cracked his cheeks and trailed to the hole with his wet tongue, separating his cheeks with his hands. Aaron had never done that to any of his hook ups. The sensation threw him almost over the edge. Everything Rob did was waking up new feelings in his senses. After he already felt almost spent Rob finally turned him over and lifted his legs around his waist. When he finally was ready to push inside Aaron was already so anxious to get it in that he grabbed him to pull him closer and demanded in a needy voice “C’mon, just fuck me already”. And he did, for a second he thought he wouldn’t be able to handle it but after he breathed deeply as Rob carefully inch by inch went deeper the pain eased and after that he just lost control of his voice and movements. It was good to know they were alone because the way he groaned and whimpered surprised even himself. The way he hit just on the right spot and started to sway his hips made him see stars and he couldn’t help coming before Rob. Which made him come too.

**  
The next morning he noticed that his room was tidier than it had ever been. There were no clothes scattered all over the floor, no dirty dishes on the table and floor. Roberto’s nightshirt were neatly folded over the back of the chair.

It all felt nice but also disturbing. This wasn’t his life. His life had been a routine for years now, farm chores, dinner, sleep and next morning the same again. Sometimes on weekends or nights, getting to pub. It was boring but he knew that life. He felt unnerved and suggested they would go to the pub in the evening to get a hold of his normal life.

He knew he drank too fast but it had been over a week since the last time. He just felt he had been in a desert and needed to calm his nerves. He was on his third pint when he noticed Rob had hardly touched his.  
\- When dad dies I don’t know what we’re going to do. I’ve been thinking maybe that organic stuff you talked about.  
\- Are you serious? It’s not something you can do on a whim, can’t just try for few weeks and let it go.  
\- You could help me, right?  
\- You mean it?   
\- Sure, I’d need some help to get it goin’.  
\- You need to be committed, you need a good plan. We could do it properly. I’ve got a job waiting, there’s no point for me to stay if you don’t really mean it.  
His blurry brains tried to see Roberto’s face but it disappeared in the mist.  
\- For fucks sake ‘m not asking you to marry me!  
He was furious, what was Rob expecting from him. He could do what he wanted. This was his life! Just as if he wanted to get wasted, the fuck he would do it, he didn’t need anyone’s permission for it.

He could just about see the sorrow in Rob’s face so he turned his head and saw a bloke in the other end of the bar. He had seen the guy earlier, he had been checking him. He rose to his wobbly legs to go to the loo and after a while the guy followed him. The guy grabbed him by his shoulder and pushed him to a stall next to them. He didn’t protest because this was what he was used to, that’s how his visits to pub usually ended, a quick release by a stranger. They fumbled drunkenly and he could hear the door of the toilet open and steps coming closer and stopping. He didn’t pay much attention to it. The guy was getting his hands all over him but when he started to open his belt buckle his foggy brains jolted. It didn’t feel right, it was lacking something. He pushed the strange hands away which made the guy irritated.   
\- What’s the problem?  
\- Think I don’t want this.  
\- What the hell! What are you? A tease?  
\- I just… just need to go now.  
He pushed himself out of the stall and swayed against the sink. The twat left looking disgusted, spitting on the floor. He let the water run and washed his face trying to sober up a bit.

He remembered Rob’s gentle touch, his soft kisses along his neck. He longed for that. He needed to see Rob.  
He rushed to the bar but Rob was not sitting on the stool where he had been sitting. He staggered through the room but he was nowhere to be seen. He ran outside and saw his bike gone. He jumped on his own bike and started to peddle tears starting to wet his cheeks. He knew Rob had been in the loo, he must have heard them, knew what was going on. His heart clenched in his chest and he was afraid all was lost. He fell off his bike several times not being able to use his drunken feet properly. When he reached home the house was dark and he stormed inside yelling Roberto’s name but there was no sound. The backpack and all Rob’s belongings were gone from his bedroom. He collapsed on the floor and let the sobs take over him.

**  
His dad died only couple of days after that. He felt the heavy atmosphere descend upon them. His mother took care of the funeral arrangements; it was only a small do. He hadn’t made many friends during his life. 

Aaron had to take over the running of the farm. He dug up all the papers of the farm, the accounts, the invoices and spent nights going through them. The paperwork wasn’t his forte but he gradually got through it all. The more he read the more anxious he got. At this rate, they were doomed. 

If only there would be someone by his side, someone to wake up with, to make the days little bit brighter, to share his thoughts. Maybe the future wouldn’t look so grim. But not just someone, it should be someone like Roberto. To hell with it, it should be Rob. But he had screwed it up. He himself, he couldn’t blame anyone else.

He had to tell his mum about the farm.  
His mum was curled up in front of the telly. He looked at her pondering if he should disturb her but he couldn’t avoid it any longer.   
\- Mum, I need to speak to you about the farm.  
Chas looked up on him and came to sit at the table across him.   
\- What is it luv, she said reaching for his hand.  
\- Our situation is really bad, I mean more than bad. If things go on like this we are out of the business before the end of the year.  
Chas sighed resigned.  
\- I was afraid it was like that but when he was alive I just wanted to shut my eyes and pretend I didn’t know. I thought he’d sort it somehow.  
\- Well he didn’t and we can’t continue like this.  
He scratched his eyebrow wondering how he would explain himself.  
\- We need to make changes, to modernise. I’ve got some thoughts what we’d do. I talked about it with Roberto, he told me about what could be done. And I… I’ve got some ideas but… but I’m just not sure how to manage it all. Rob said we need a plan but I don’t know if I can make it.   
Chas stroked his hand.  
\- Do you think you’d make it happen if you had help? Someone like Roberto perhaps?  
\- I s’pose so. But he’s not here.  
\- You’ve got his address. Maybe you should find him and ask.   
She said quietly.  
\- I don’t think he’s interested. He left… abruptly. What if he doesn’t want to come back?  
\- You’ll never know if you don’t ask.  
\- Yeah?  
\- Yeah. Why don’t you take the morning bus tomorrow. 

**  
He found the right place and walked the long driveway leading to the vast farmyard. He was in awe when he saw the stalls that were bigger than their house. People were coming and going on the yard and he managed to ask for Roberto. He waited half an hour before he saw the familiar tall figure approaching him hesitantly. He didn’t say anything when he finally stopped few feet away from him.

Aaron shuffled his feet and look to the ground. Roberto’s face was unreadable.   
\- I’m going to make changes in the farm like you suggested, I’m planning on getting rid of the cows and try that organic sheep production. I want to do it for real. I want to make a proper change and I thought maybe you could come back to help me?  
He saw sadness in Roberto’s eyes.   
\- So you just need my help. That’s all? You can hire anyone, it doesn’t have to be me.  
He looked disappointed. Aaron could see him almost turning away from him, stepping further.  
\- Okay okay, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it!  
\- Didn’t mean what?  
He wasn’t going to give up without Aaron making an honest confession.  
He had a lump in his throat and it took all his willpower to say it but he had to say it aloud, he wouldn’t let Rob go, the best thing in his life.  
\- I’m sorry about what happened in the pub, the way I treated you. I s’pose you came to the bogs when I was there with… that bloke.  
Roberto’s jaw clenched.   
\- Nothing happened! I just freaked out, I felt like you tried to control me, like my parents have done my whole life. I wanted my old life back, the time when nothing mattered, when I didn’t have this - he pointed at his chest - pain inside me. No complications. Rob, I didn’t go through with it I swear! I couldn’t. When he grabbed me, I sobered enough to know that I didn’t want him. I just want you, want you to be there with me. The bed is so cold, I want you to sleep there by my side.  
\- Just to sleep?  
Finally Roberto was grinning, not much but enough for Aaron to hear the lightness in his voice and he raised his head.  
\- Maybe more.  
He dared to smile.  
\- I quite like the sex.   
Roberto said it slowly stepping closer to him.  
Aaron could finally breathe properly. He took the last steps to Roberto and tentatively wrapped his hands around his waist.   
\- I couldn’t forget you even if I tried. And believe me, I’ve tried. I want you there but not as a farmhand but to run it with me, you know, to be a proper manager like you want to be. Do you think you could do that?  
\- Aaron Dingle! That’s a proposition I can hardly turn down.  
When he felt those soft lips against his own and the firm body to press against his the familiar fire started to rise to his stomach. He knew there was no turning back again and he didn’t even want to, he wasn’t afraid anymore.


End file.
